<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Two Hard Places by ahimsabitches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347306">Between Two Hard Places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/pseuds/ahimsabitches'>ahimsabitches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellboy (2019), Hellboy - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Multi, Prof. Broom is the Ian McShane version</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/pseuds/ahimsabitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader finds herself falling for both Hellboy and his charming adoptive father, but which one will she end up with? The answer may surprise you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hellboy/Reader/Prof. Broom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between Two Hard Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I incorporated aspects of the comics-Hellboy, Ron Perlman-Hellboy and David Harbour-Hellboy into this portrayal, so who you imagine as Big Red is up to you ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Because of your interest in and knowledge of the occult, you’re recruited into the BPRD as a researcher. You end up working a lot with Professor Broom. You two develop a good working relationship with some playful flirting, but nothing <em>too </em>heavy. You sense it could get heavy if you let it, but you both have important jobs to do, and Broom is gone a lot.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a field agent gets taken out and you have to fill in. You’re <em>really </em>nervous at first, because you don’t think you’re cut out for fieldwork at <em>all. </em>Your place is in the archives, not out battling monsters. But you find you’re pretty good at fieldwork, at least the part that you can help Abe with. You’re definitely not a fighter like Hellboy. You like watching him, though, and he’s gruff but nice to you, in his way. during an attack, he saves your life.</p>
<p>You two get lost in a cave for several hours. You have to work together to survive and make it out. He was gruff and abrasive before, but the time you spend in the cave shows you another side of him: he surprises you with his tenderness, thoughtfulness, and compassion. He confesses that he hadn’t thought that much of you before, but you’d surprised him with your resilience, intelligence, and courage. He’s not anything like the mean, violent demon you took him for at first, and you realize you have a crush on him. Right before you get out of the cave, he turns to you a little awkwardly. “D'you wanna, like, talk again, maybe over coffee?” You’re surprised and delighted, and stammer out a “yes!”</p>
<p>The next day you’re working with Broom in the library but you can’t get your mind off your coffee date with Hellboy later that day. Broom notices you’re distracted.</p>
<p>“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” He asks.</p>
<p>You’re suddenly aware that you’re really really <em>really </em>hot for his <em>son</em>, and blush <em>bright </em>red. He thinks you’re blushing for him. he begins to tease you: letting you know he’s passing behind you with a hand on your waist, leaning a little too close to you as you two discuss a book, complimenting your sharp skills and wise observations in a low, gravelly rumble, with smiles that show his teeth and make his eyes twinkle mischievously. By the time it’s time for your date with Hellboy, you’re about to lose your <em>mind</em> because now you’re hot for <em>both</em> of them.</p>
<p>You’re distracted during your date and Hellboy senses something wrong. Because he’s a little insecure about himself, he thinks he overstepped and apologizes, gets up to leave in a hurry. You grab him to stop him, and before either of you knows what’s going on, he’s got his stone arm pressed heavily against your back, his tail wrapped around your waist, and you’re kissing each other passionately in the middle of the mess hall. Fortunately it’s an off time and you’re the only ones there.</p>
<p>“Let’s uh. Not tell my dad about this, yeah?” he says after you break the kiss, panting and definitely a little sweaty because the <em>heat</em> coming off him is… well… unearthly.</p>
<p>You nod vigorously, wondering how in the <em>hell</em> you’re going to face Broom tomorrow. He’s really good at reading you and teasing out of you things that you’re hiding. You’re a bad liar to boot, so you might as well be wearing it on a sign around your neck. But you put your game face on and do your best. You make it through most of the day, until it’s just about time to stop work. You put a book back on the shelf and when you turn, Broom is there, <em>close, </em>and you have to suppress the impulse to back up into the shelf behind you.</p>
<p>“Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner?” he asks, his voice honey-smooth.</p>
<p>You stammer and try to get something out, but you can’t really think straight because he smells like cologne and books and the low light twinkling in his eyes bewitches you. You let yourself be led out of the BPRD and to a nice restaurant.</p>
<p>You calm down enough to enjoy the meal, but the wine he keeps filling your glass with <em>almost</em> loosens you up enough to tell him about your date and kiss with Hellboy. You manage to keep it in. You realize that you’re falling in love with both of them, and you don’t know what to do.</p>
<p>Broom notices you slipping into a low mood.</p>
<p>“Something’s on your mind,” he says, and it’s not a question.</p>
<p>You’re not sober but you’re not drunk either, so you just say “I can’t talk about it."  </p>
<p>He lets it drop, but you can tell by the way he looks at you that he hasn’t forgotten. You get back to the BPRD, back to your room. He stops you outside your door and asks you one more time what’s wrong. "If I were a coarser man, I’d not leave you until I got it out of you, but lucky for you, I’m not.” He just kisses you on your cheek and leaves.</p>
<p>The next few weeks are <em>hell</em>, because you’re trying to figure out which one you want to date. They both are so kind to you, buying you dinner and drinks, and you’re pretty sure you’re already kind-of-sort-of dating <em>both </em>of them, but the word has never been said. You <em>want</em> to date both of them, but that’s… not possible, you think. You know you should tell both of them what’s going on, but you can tell underneath Hellboy’s macho-bluster he’s insecure and self-conscious. He would shut down and leave you if you said anything. You’re not sure how Broom would react, but you don’t want to risk him being mad at you or Hellboy.</p>
<p>The decision is made for you one day: you’re in the lab with Broom, and Hellboy walks in. “Hey, baby,” he purrs, sweeping you off your feet into a kiss, palming your ass in full view of his father. You’re trying not to let the panic in you show; you can’t bear to look at Broom when Hellboy puts you down. They exchange a few words, Hellboy says he’ll be back to pick you up for dinner, kisses you, leaves. You stand there <em>mortified, </em>your heart pounding like crazy. How is Broom going to react?</p>
<p>“So when were you going to tell me about <em>that</em>?” He asks, sternly but calmly, and… do you hear a note of amusement in his voice?</p>
<p>You manage to look up at him, and there <em>is </em>a little smile on his face. You relax some and apologies begin tumbling out of your mouth. All of it happened at once and you didn’t know what to do…</p>
<p>“I’m not angry,” he says. “But this does explain a lot.”</p>
<p>“So what now?” You ask.</p>
<p>“Making you choose between us would be unfair, wouldn’t it?” he asks, his eyes twinkling again. You’re suddenly no longer scared, or even worried.</p>
<p>“You’re good for the big lugnut, but I’m not inclined to let him keep you all to himself. So since you can’t choose, let’s see if we can talk him into… sharing you.”</p>
<p>The wink he gives you when he says that almost makes your knees buckle.</p>
<p>Hellboy is reticent at first, but both you and Broom talk him around eventually. You’ve never done <em>anything</em> like this before. Things progress– slowly– mostly because of Hellboy, but you prefer taking this slowly; it’s new and confusing for you too.</p>
<p>Having both Hellboy and Broom giving you attention is a dream come true. As time goes on, you wonder what’s going to happen when the sexual tension that’s been building finally breaks. You’re not sure which one of them you want more, but you’re also <em>really </em>not sure if they’d both be okay with having you at the same time. They’re father and son after all; even though they’re not blood-related you bet it would be weird for them.</p>
<p>But you can’t help thinking about it. How it would feel to be pressed between them… both of them fucking you at the same time, Hellboy’s big strong hands and Broom’s deep raspy voice…</p>
<p>You don’t know how you could possibly bring this up to either of them, but once again, the decision is made for you when you’re in the mess hall with Broom getting lunch and he asks you point-blank if you’d consider going to bed with both of them. They’d apparently been talking about it themselves, because both of them wanted you and neither of them wanted to be second in line. Broom speaks very softly about it, says they’ll give you plenty of time to think about it and they’ll answer any questions you have. You can, he says, <em>absolutely</em> say no. But before he can say anything else you yell “I WANT NOTHING MORE” and then, because you surprised even yourself, you clap your hands over your mouth and blush.</p>
<p>The grin that spreads over Broom’s bearded face almost makes you lose your balance, and the way he kisses you actually does. Good thing he’s there to catch you as you wobble.</p>
<p>The very next day, though, Hellboy and the field team are sent on another mission. They’re gone for several days. The waiting almost kills you. Now that he knows you want what he wants, Broom pulls out <em>all </em>the stops flirting with you, working you up. He can’t keep his hands off you or his deep rumbly voice out of your ear, reminding you what’s in store for you once Hellboy gets back.</p>
<p>Sometimes, when you two have been flirting all day, Broom will walk up behind you and press his whole body to your back and you can feel his hard cock pressing against your ass. It makes you whine and Broom chuckles deeply and says, “If you’re making those noises now, I can’t wait to see how we can make you scream once Hellboy gets back.”</p>
<p>The field team finally returns, but Hellboy’s wounded and has to rest in his room. You visit, and he’s glad to see you. He kisses you so passionately the first time you see each other that you both almost fuck right there, but his wounds stop you. You confess that his father has made your life, pardon the pun, <em>hell </em>with teasing while he was gone. Hellboy just chuckles dryly. “That’s my dad.”</p>
<p>You ask again if he’s okay with the idea of the three of you together– it’s not too weird?– He waves his stone hand dismissively. “Look. I’ve seen and done some <em>weird</em> shit, okay? This isn’t even on the radar.” That reassures you, and you realize again that you’re head over heels in love with both of them.</p>
<p>One day after Hellboy’s wounds have healed some, Broom comes with you to visit his son. At first you don’t even consider why he’s coming. But when Broom asks Hellboy if he’s feeling, ahem, <em>vigorous, </em>you recognize That Tone in Broom’s voice.</p>
<p>“Even if I had a gaping chest wound I’d be more vigorous than you, old man,” Hellboy growls, his grin growing horns. Broom chuckles, his arm slipping around your waist, and says “Why don’t we let our dear girl be the judge of that, my boy?”</p>
<p>Broom urges you toward the bed. You’re numb with shock and vibrating all over, unable to really believe this is happening <em>now!</em> You’d been fantasizing about it, dreaming about it, waking up wet and shaking, but the reality of it actually <em>happening</em> is almost too much. Your brain just goes blank as they undress you. Even Hellboy’s stone hand is gentle, and every touch sizzles. They’re both talking, to you and to each other, but your brain is too fuzzy and the blood rushing past your ears is too loud to catch much more than snatches: “…soft, just how I like it…”, “….blushing so hard her tits are pink…”, “…..already so wet for us….”</p>
<p>Hellboy’s already on the bed. He pulls the sheets back and he’s naked. You gape for a minute at how goddamn <em>big</em> he is, all over, and before you know what’s happening he’s pulled you down on top of him. You’re on your back, though, and oh <em>god</em> his hard cock feels so big pressed against your back. You’re not sure how you’re going to be able to take it. As if reading your thoughts, Broom, who’s unbuttoning his shirt and climbing on top of you, smiles and slides a finger into your pussy. “Don’t worry, my darling, I’m going to make sure you’re good and ready to take us both. Just like you want.”</p>
<p>Broom fingers you, rumbling into one ear what a good girl you are, how wet you are, how good you sound when you moan for him. You can feel Hellboy’s body heat warming your back. His breathing gets heavy and he bucks his hips, dry-humping you from beneath, growling impatiently. His teeth on your neck and his fingers pinching your nipple send bolts of pleasure through you so intense they’re almost pain.</p>
<p>Broom bends down and begins to eat you out while Hellboy reaches under you and slowly fucks you with his stone finger. It makes you squirm and moan, and they both love it. You manage to open your eyes long enough to glance down and see Broom gazing up at you, the edges of a smile above your pussy. That drives you almost to the edge, but suddenly Hellboy’s finger slides out of you and he grabs your waist. “Hey old man,” he snarls, “I want a taste.”</p>
<p>You’re lifted into the air and turned to face Hellboy and for a moment you think you’re going to be sat down on his cock but instead he sits you down on his face and begins to eat you out. It’s <em>heaven</em>. His tongue is big and thick and warm and every lick is a delicious shock. Your whole body is burning with pleasure, shaking now, so close, upright only because Hellboy’s holding you up.</p>
<p>A pair of hands slip around your waist, up to your tits, and squeeze. Broom’s beard tickles your neck and his breath tickles your ear; “Be a good girl and come for us.” His teeth and tongue graze your neck, Hellboy’s tongue rolls over your clit, and you can’t take it anymore. You come <em>hard</em>; it’s the most intense orgasm you’ve ever had. It explodes through your whole body and you can’t hold in a ragged scream.</p>
<p>When the waves of the orgasm recede, you slump back against Broom, who peppers your neck and shoulders with kisses between rumbly-soft praises, telling you what a good job you did, how much he liked hearing you scream and feeling you shake, how it’s going to be even better in a few minutes. You have just enough brainpower to wonder what he means but can’t really focus. Big, heavy, warm hands grip you and you’re turned around, your back to Hellboy’s belly again. Broom kisses you tenderly, softly and lays you back against Hellboy’s big, broad chest. Broom’s stubble tickles your chin.</p>
<p>“Do you have a favorite safeword, my dear?”</p>
<p>Briefly, you wonder if they mean to tie you up, to hit you with paddles… you’ve never been exposed to any kind of BDSM beyond hair pulling and spanking. You shake your head.</p>
<p>“In that case, if you feel any pain, just say ‘stop’ and we’ll stop right away.”</p>
<p>You see sincerity in his piercing dark eyes. You nod.</p>
<p>Broom, naked now,  positions himself above you. The heat and thickness of Hellboy’s cock presses against your pussy. “Are you ready, darling?” Broom asks.</p>
<p>Understanding, finally, what’s about to happen, you nod again, almost undone by Hellboy’s needful growl vibrating against your back as he pushes his cock eagerly into you. You don’t scream until Broom’s is halfway in as well. It doesn’t even <em>hurt </em>even though it should. You’ve never been fucked by a cock as big as Hellboy’s, let alone Hellboy’s <em>and</em> another man’s at the same time. You’re stretched to your limit, to the edge of pain. You’ve never felt so full. Both men groan as they slowly slide into you, careful not to hurt you but desperately needing to fuck you. You can tell by the way Hellboy growls, by the way Broom’s breath is hot and fast against your neck.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you feel s'damn <em>good, </em>baby,” Hellboy says. His stone hand grabs your arm and its weight holds it down against him. His living arm wraps around you, pinning your other arm to your side. You’re at their mercy now.</p>
<p>“What a good, perfect girl you are,” Broom says, smiling devilishly, “taking both our cocks without complaint. Do you want us to keep going?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes,” you stammer.</p>
<p>Broom leans close and puts his ear to your mouth. His hair brushes against your nose. “What was that, my darling?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” you say.</p>
<p>“I still couldn’t hear you,” Hellboy rumbles. “Say it. Say you want us to fuck you.” Hellboy’s living hand moves up to your throat and presses down, just a hint of threat in the action. “<em>Beg</em> for it.”</p>
<p>Having both their cocks in you but not moving drives you mad. You squirm and whimper, words barely above a breath, trying to look at Broom above you and Hellboy under you at once: “Please. Oh god, <em>please</em>, fuck me.”</p>
<p>They thrust into you at the same time, all the way in, filling you up, and you can’t help but scream. You’re pressed between them, Hellboy’s heavy heat rumbling and rocking beneath you like a volcano ready to blow. Broom fucks you into Hellboy, mumbling in his deep, rough voice, and you can’t exactly tell if it’s praise or threat or command, because only half of it’s actual words and the other half is muffled against your shoulder. You wonder how long it’s been for Broom. For Hellboy too. You don’t have much time to think about it, though, because Hellboy thrusts extra hard, growling like a wild thing, and almost bucks his father off.</p>
<p>Broom doesn’t miss a beat (or a thrust); he just chuckles and arches a salt-and-pepper eyebrow at Hellboy. “Easy, son.”</p>
<p>You can’t see Hellboy’s face, but the volcanic sound he makes tells you all you need to know. He wraps his arm around your chest and holds you to him while he fucks you. Even though it’s not his stone arm, it’s still heavy and leaves you unable to take a full breath. It should scare you, being totally at the mercy of an actual <em>demon</em> and his father, being the thing they’re fucking and fighting over at the same time, but it’s not scary at all; it’s <em>thrilling</em>. You reach for Broom, relishing the hungry light in his eyes and the way he grins when he realizes what you’re doing. “You want it bad, don’t you, baby?” He asks as he grinds his cock into you. The feeling of two cocks buried to the hilt in you makes you scream again, and the scream is a word, repeated over and over in time with their thrusts: “Yes! Yes! Oh god, <em>yes</em>!”</p>
<p>Hellboy moves his hand down from your chest to your overfull pussy and begins to work your clit in between his father’s thrusts. You cry out, your voice getting hoarse, and squirm. “That’s right, baby, scream for Daddy,” Hellboy growls in your ear. “We’re not done with you until you come for us again. You’re such a good girl. You’re gonna come for us again, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” you gasp, not sure how much more of this you can take before you explode. It’s all too much, but your body shows no signs of wanting to stop.</p>
<p>Broom kisses you; the sudden sweetness of it surprises you. His beard tickles as it brushes over your neck. His teeth graze along the sensitive skin right under your jawline and when he bites down on your neck it’s gentle but it’s enough, combined with Hellboy’s hand at your clit, to send you over the edge. The orgasm takes you by surprise with its force and blasts through your whole body like a bomb– your back arches and you shriek like a wild thing, all your muscles taut. Broom and Hellboy laugh deep in their chests. The sound gives your pussy such a jolt it’s like another mini-orgasm.</p>
<p>“There’s our girl,” Broom purrs.</p>
<p>“Fuckin’ perfect,” Hellboy growls.</p>
<p>They’re still fucking you, but Hellboy’s breaths are ragged and there’s a little snarl at the edge of Broom’s mouth, as if he’s fighting something internally. Your brain is a pile of sweet afterglow-mush, but you’re not too far gone to realize that they’re both close, and the thought of both of them coming at the same time fills you with delight. You start to writhe between them, putting on a show of moans and gasps, opening your legs and angling your still-pulsing pussy so that they can both fuck you deeper. Before you can coax them with sweet words, Broom kisses you again, his fervor telling you more than words ever could how close he is. You pull him close and moan, loud enough for both of them to hear, “Yes, come for me, Daddy, I want it.”</p>
<p>Hellboy snarls and grabs a fistful of your hair and yanks back. “Fuck, baby, I’m so close, say it again!”</p>
<p>“Come inside me, Daddy, please, I want it so bad,” you say, your head pressed against Hellboy’s chest and your hands clawing down Broom’s back.</p>
<p>“Ahhhhhh, <em>fuck,” </em>Broom gasps, and a second later you feel Hellboy’s body go rigid beneath you. Their cocks pulse inside you, both of them roaring out their orgasms loud enough to drown out the sound of your gasping laughter. The feeling of them both, all around you and inside, you is incredible and even though you’ve already come twice, you’re pretty sure you could come again if they kept fucking you. But their orgasms seem to exhaust them; they slow their thrusts and soon stop, panting and groaning. Hellboy’s arm slips down your side and down to the bed.</p>
<p>“<em>Damn</em>, baby,” he rasps, chuckling, “that was…”</p>
<p>Broom bends down and nuzzles you, making you giggle. “Perfect,” he says, and you’re not sure if he just finished Hellboy’s sentence or he was talking about you. His eyes are sleepy with afterglow, and the crow’s-feet spread at his temples as he smiles down at you. He sits up and slides out of you, and you moan a little to feel him leave you, even though you’ve got Hellboy’s softening cock still inside you. Hellboy takes the opportunity to wrap both arms around you, being gentle with his stone one, and bury his face in your hair. You sigh, your heart full to bursting, and run your hand down the rough knob of his shorn-down horn and the side of his face. It’s wet with sweat and delightfully warm.</p>
<p>“Here,” Broom says. He’s holding a towel. You reach for it but Hellboy grabs it and sits both of you up in bed. His cock slides out of you in the process and he presses the towel to your pussy to catch the come leaking out of you.</p>
<p>“I—I can do that,” you say, used to cleaning yourself up after sex.</p>
<p>“Nah,” Hellboy says, his voice still deep but soft and low now, and it makes you shiver. “Let us take care of you, babe. You earned it.”</p>
<p>“You most certainly did,” Broom says, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Feeling okay? Sore?”</p>
<p>You shake your head. “Not right now. I will be tomorrow, probably.”</p>
<p>Broom’s smile speaks for him: <em>so will I. </em>He holds a glass of water out to you, and you grab it eagerly. You’re <em>thirsty</em>, and you drain the glass.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” you say.</p>
<p>Broom deposits a kiss on your cheek. “Anything for our good girl.” Even though you’ve just been fucked into a puddle by two men, the way Broom looks at you goes straight to your ovaries. You smile awkwardly and look away.</p>
<p>“Something wrong?” Broom asks.</p>
<p>“I’m… not used to this much… attention after sex, I guess. This was all so amazing, I… it’s… a lot.”</p>
<p>Broom chuckles. “Don’t worry, my dear, there will be plenty of time for you to get used to how much, ah, <em>attention</em> we’ll give you.” Broom winks at you. His smile grows horns. Hellboy growls softly behind you and gives your tits a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>“The old man’s right,” he says. “We’re gonna make sure everyone knows whose girl you are.”</p>
<p>You lean back against Hellboy, loving the way his voice vibrates in his chest. “Sounds like a deal, as long as you boys can share me and play nice.”</p>
<p>Broom casts an arch look over your shoulder at his son, then smiles at you. “Anything for our good girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>